Parce que l'amour finit toujours par nous tuer
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Deux frères, deux sœurs. Quatre cousins aux destins entremêlés. Résumé un peu court pour un two-shots un peu court.
1. Bellatrix et Sirius

**Coucou !**

**Voilà deux tout petits O.S., 100% Black. Deux couples que j'aime bien, relativement rares. En espérant que cela donne des idées à d'autres :) !**

** Une -toute- petite review ? **

* * *

><p><em>"Si cela peut te consoler, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, la peur va aussi te tuer. L'amour est une chose fatale."<em>

Reckless, Tome 2 : le retour de Jacob, Cornelia Funke, traduction de Marie-Claude Auger.

**1. Bellatrix et Sirius**

Ils se chamaillent, encore et encore. A coups d'Avada Kedavra d'un côté et d'Expelliarmus de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. Un jeu entre deux enfants. Un jeu d'amoureux. Un jeu dangereux, qui fait tressauter leur cœur dans leurs poitrines. Bella reste prévisible dans ses attaques pour qu'il puisse les parer, et celles de Sirius ne pourraient pas lui faire beaucoup de mal si elles la touchaient, mais leur inquiétude est palpable. Un éclair vert frôle Sirius. 'Fais attention !' lui hurlent les yeux de Bellatrix, mais ses paroles sont toutes autres. Cela fait longtemps que Sirius a appris à se fier plus aux yeux de sa cousine qu'à ses paroles. Il essaie de rester concentré sur les mouvements de la baguette de la Mangemort, mais le souvenir de leurs corps enlacés, de leurs baisers brûlants et de la douceur dont est capable Bellatrix refuse d'être relégué au fond de sa mémoire. Il essaie de les chasser à coups d'éclairs rouges. L'un d'entre eux la touche légèrement. Son bras saigne. Elle est blessée, pense Sirius. Il croise son regard. Elle ne lui en veut pas, elle sait que ça doit paraître réaliste. Mais il a peur de ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. 'Je vais bien' lui soufflent les yeux de Bellatrix tandis qu'elle l'insulte. Et leur duel reprend avec autant d'application qu'avant. S'éviter en visant un peu au-dessus l'épaule, entre le bras et les côtes, tout près du visage tout en ayant l'air de vraiment se battre, est un art compliqué, mais ils y excellent. Puis Sirius trébuche. Le sortilège qui n'aurait pas dû le toucher va le percuter de plein fouet dans quelques secondes. Il est surpris, mais plus que tout angoissé. Bellatrix retient un cri. Ou plutôt, son regard hurle à la mort, ses traits restent figés. Celui de Sirius tente de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui fait confiance dans les dernières secondes. Il sait qu'il est son point d'attache. Qu'à l'instant où il périra elle se laissera sombrer. Il a tellement peur pour elle. Le sort le touche, il disparait derrière le voile. Le cœur de Bellatrix se déchire en silence, tandis que son regard se trouble. Une unique larme roule sur sa joue, seule relique de leur attachement.

Arrive le jour de la bataille. Harry est mort. Elle l'aimait bien, ce gamin, parce que Sirius l'aimait aussi, et que sa perte avait été aussi tragique pour elle que pour lui. Elle est dans l'enceinte du château. La Mangemort est fatiguée de vivre. Elle ne cesse d'être provoquée en duel par l'autre camp. L'autre camp. Que ces mots sont dénués de sens, pour elle ! Quels camps ? Le seul auquel elle est appartenue c'est celui qu'elle et Sirius formaient. Pour elle, les autres n'existent pas. Son idéologie, à elle ? Vivre aux côtés de Sirius pour l'éternité. Rien d'autre n'a jamais autant compté. Les Sang-Purs, les Mêlés, les moldus et les Sangs-de-Bourbe, elle s'en moque royalement. Les combattants se succèdent, invariablement, sans qu'elle y prenne garde. Une femme rousse prend la place de plusieurs gamines. Elle l'apostrophe, mais Bellatrix ne l'écoute pas. Elle veut retrouver Sirius, et elle en a conclu qu'elle devait mourir pour cela. Elle ne sait pas comment s'y prendre, juste qu'elle doit le faire. Un sort mortel la touche, et elle tombe sur le sol, morte, un sourire sur le visage. Elle a gagné. Elle va revoir Sirius.


	2. Narcissa et Regulus

**Tant que j'y pense, univers et personnages à J.K.R (et non, ce n'est pas moi...), pas de surprise. Et passages en italique issus de livres, noms et auteurs signalés juste en dessous. **

**Remarque : J'aime énormément les livres cités, plus particulièrement le premier, (ex-aequo avec les Harry Potter comme série préférée) qui n'a pas de fanfictions ici (si cela arrive un jour ce sera sous le nom de ''Mirrorworld series'' sur ce site).**

* * *

><p><em>Celui-ci se toucha la poitrine et retira sa main couverte de sang. Son regard peiné croisa brièvement le sien, puis il s'effondra lourdement sur le dos, les yeux ouverts et fixant le ciel.<em>

Le Dernier Royaume, Acte 1 : Les Cendres d'Auranos, Morgan Rhodes, traduction de Marianne Roumy.

**2. Narcissa et Regulus.**

« - Reg... Reg ! »

La jeune fille pleure, serrant un corps désormais sans vie dans ses bras.

Regulus a glissé dans l'eau. Depuis la barque où il l'avait laissée, elle l'a remonté à la surface avec l'aide de son elfe de maison, mais trop tard.

« - Maître Regulus ! Gentil Maître Regulus ! » s'écrie Kreattur, horrifié.

Narcissa pleure toutes les larmes de son corps. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas forcé à accepter sa proposition ? Ce serait elle, alors, qui, voulant désespérément boire, ce serait penchée vers le lac. Ce serait elle qui...

Ces sanglots redoublent. Elle regarde Kreattur avec douleur, tenant toujours le cadavre de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé dans ses bras.

« - Kreattur... Maître Regulus m'a confié ceci. Il voulait qu'il soit détruit. Trouve la manière de le faire. » dit-elle en tendant à l'elfe un médaillon.

« - Bien, Miss Cissy. Madame va s'inquiéter de votre absence, devons-nous rentrer ? » demande-t-il, soucieux de son devoir, en mettant le médaillon autour de son cou.

« - Je... Oh, Kreattur ! Il est mort ! Regulus... Il m'avait demandé de l'accompagner pour accomplir une mission... Je n'ai pas compris laquelle... Oh, j'aurais dû l'en empêcher, le retenir ! Pardonne-moi, Regulus... Pardonne-moi... »

« - Miss Cissy... Le maître m'a fait jurer de vous ramener à la maison saine et sauve, quoi qu'il lui arrivât. Voulez-vous bien obéir à sa volonté ? » demande Kreattur avec hésitation.

Narcissa bredouillait des paroles incohérentes, où il était question d'amour éternel, de ténèbres et d'autres choses inintelligibles. L'elfe de maison l'entraîna vers la sortie de la grotte pour transplaner et elle n'opposa qu'une faible résistance.

Le soir est tombé. La guerre est finie. Regulus est mort. Sirius est mort. Bella est morte. De leur quatuor, il ne reste plus qu'elle. Elle a bien vieilli, depuis. Ces cheveux se sont éclaircis, des rides se sont formées sur son visage. Elle a eu un fils, qu'elle adore, mais capable de se débrouiller seul, maintenant. Son mari, elle lui est indifférente. Elle n'a jamais aimé que Regulus, et n'a accepté ce mariage que parce qu'il lui permettait une meilleure situation. Lucius a toujours été agréable et aimant avec elle, pourtant elle n'a jamais su l'aimer. Seul Regulus avait eu le privilège de connaître la passion de Narcissa. Il lui manquait tellement. Et maintenant que la guerre était finie, qu'elle avait œuvré pour la paix comme lui, plus rien ne la raccrochait à la vie. Sa dette envers le monde magique, envers Regulus faudrait-il dire, avait été payée. Elle n'était redevable de rien. Alors elle était sortie du Manoir, avait rejoint le ruisseau qui le bordait, l'avait longée puis y était entrée. L'eau fraîche avait agressé sa peau. Elle lui rappelait ce qui était arrivée à Regulus. Elle s'y était plongée entièrement, trempant sa robe verte, celle qu'elle portait le jour de la mort de son amant et qu'elle n'avait plus jamais remise. Elle se débattit un temps contre les flots, mais, n'ayant jamais appris à nager, elle finit par sombrer, telle Ophélie*****.

* * *

><p><strong>*Référence à Hamlet de Shakespeare.<strong>

**Une petite review ? **


End file.
